Duel À Mort
by Clarinette99
Summary: Morgane capture Merlin et Arthur et les force à se combattre...à mort ! S'en sortiront ils vivant ? /Scènes d'humour et d'amitié/ Cette histoire est écrite comme un épisode. Il se déroule après l'épisode 11 saison 4, "La princesse de Nemeth" Bonne lecture ! -


La lumière filtrait difficilement dans la cabane. L'obscurité baignait la pièce. Une femme aux cheveux décoiffés et noirs de jais regardait fixement la porte de la demeure. Elle commençais visiblement à s'impatienter. Elle fit tapoter ses doigts sur une table à coté d'elle, ne pouvant contenir son exaspération.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme brun aux yeux sombres.

 **\- "Vous voilà enfin, Agravain !"** fulmina la femme. " **J'espère que vous avez une bonne nouvelle à m'apporter."**

 **\- "Oui, Morgane, en effet"** répondit-il d'un air soumis. " **Le Roi a été coopératif. Il s'apprête à se rendre au lieu indiqué. Il est persuadé que des villageois y sont en danger, il ne va pas tarder à accourir à leur secours."**

La femme sourit d'un air mauvais.

 **\- "Excellent"** jubila-t-elle. " **Il court tout droit vers mon piège. Lorsqu'il sera arrivé, il ne me restera plus qu'a le cueillir, et alors je pourrait obtenir de lui tout ce que je voudrai."**

Agravain fronça légèrement les sourcils.

 **\- "Je croyais que vous vouliez le tuer une fois qu'il sera là-bas."**

 **\- "Oh, oui, bien sûr qu'il mourra, mais d'une manière bien moins agréable."**

Agravain la regarda d'un air à la fois perdu et intéressé.

- **"Il voue une curieuse amitié à son serviteur"** lui murmura Morgane. " **N'est ce pas ?"**

 **\- "Oui, ce Merlin. Il a fait échouer nos plans plus d'une fois. Arthur serait près à risquer sa vie pour lui, et inversement."**

Morgane le regarda d'un air cruel.

- **"C'est justement ce qui m'intéresse."**

* * *

 **\- "MERLIN !"** hurla la voix d'Arthur

Merlin courrait à travers le château, esquivant du mieux qu'il pouvait les domestique et autres serviteur qui traversait les couloirs.

 **\- "MERLIN !"**

Merlin arriva, essoufflé, à la porte de son Roi. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et arriva en trombe dans la pièce.

 **\- "Merlin !"** fulmina Arthur. " **Te voilà enfin ! Où étais-tu passé ?! Ça fait une demi-heure que je cherche partout !"**

 **\- "Je...J'étais..."**

 **\- "Tu étais encore à la taverne, j'imagine ?"** le coupa Arthur d'un ton sévère.

 **\- "Je...non ! Non, je..."**

 **\- "Ça suffit, Merlin ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes excuses ! J'attends que tu prépares mes affaires, alors...Dépêche-toi !"**

Merlin s'exécuta en grimaçant sous le flot de colère déversé par le blond

 **\- "Où partons nous déjà ?"** demanda Merlin tout en préparant le sac du Roi.

 **\- "Dans la vallée de Sérym, Merlin. Des gens ont besoin de notre aide, là-bas."**

Merlin serra la mâchoire.

 **\- "Est ce que vous êtes sûr de cela ?"** demanda-t-il. " **Il n'y a aucun village connu dans cette vallée."**

 **\- "Mettrais-tu en doute la parole de mon oncle ? C'est lui qui m'a dit que les habitants y était en danger !"**

Le magicien se tourna vers le Roi.

 **\- "Arthur..."** bredouilla-t-il, " **je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions lui faire confiance."**

Arthur serra le pommeau de son épée. Il jeta au serviteur un regard de braise.

\- " **On en a déjà parlé, Merlin"** fit-il en sifflant. **"Je** **t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus t'entendre dire des choses pareilles ! Mon oncle est loyal, compris ?!"**

Merlin détourna le regard en soupirant et continua à préparer le sac sans dire quoique ce soit.

* * *

Arthur monta sur son cheval, en jetant un bref regard aux chevaliers qu'il l'accompagnait. Seul Elyan, Gauvain et Perceval venaient avec eux. Merlin se hissa sur son cheval, non sans jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Agravain qui se tenait devant le château, souriant, pour leurs dire au revoir.

Le serviteur grimaça en voyant Arthur le saluer de la main avant de partir, un regard confiant collé au visage.

Merlin talonna son cheval et partit à la suite d'Arthur et des chevaliers.

Leur périple commençait.

* * *

Les cinq hommes chevauchaient depuis maintenant longtemps. Perceval et Gauvain discutaient bruyamment avec Elyan, tandis qu' Arthur menait le troupe, galopant à l'avant. Merlin, quand à lui, trainait à l'arrière.

 **\- "Dépêche-toi, Merlin"** lui lança Arthur d'un ton sec, " **On a pas le temps de trainasser !"**

Le Roi avait l'air tendu. L'entretient de ce matin semblait l'avoir mit de mauvaise humeur.

 **\- "Bah alors, ça va pas, Merlin ?"** sourit Perceval

 **\- "Si, si"** bougonna le sorcier, " **ça va".**

Il jeta un regard vers Arthur.

 **\- "Ça va."**

* * *

Le soleil venait de tomber. Les chevaliers, Arthur et Merlin s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Le sorcier s'allongea contre un arbre, tandis que Gauvain, lui roupillait déjà. Perceval était déjà allongé et était sur le point de s'endormir. Elyan se tenait à l'écart, assit sur une souche, pour monter la garde. Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur. Celui-ci était assit et contemplait l'anneau de Guenièvre posé au creux de sa main. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Arthur avait retrouvé la bague de fiançailles dans les bois, et Merlin savait que Guenièvre l'avait perdu à cet endroit. Arthur passait beaucoup de temps à le regarder, et le gardait toujours sur lui, depuis.

Merlin se leva sans bruits et s'assit à coté de lui.

 **\- "Vous ne dormez pas, Sire ?"** murmura le magicien.

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il regardait l'anneau, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

 **\- "Pourquoi tout ceci est arrivé ?" souffla le Roi.** " **Tout allais si bien, qu'a-t-il bien pu ce passer ? Nous étions tellement heureux, tous les deux...Aurai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Merlin, dit le moi, je ne sais plus quoi penser."**

Merlin regarda le blond avec intensité.

 **\- "Non, Arthur, vous n'avez rien fait, ce n'est pas de votre faute."**

 **\- "Alors pourquoi ?!"** s'égosilla Arthur. " **Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Lancelot revienne à ce moment précis ?! Comment Guenièvre a-t-elle pu retomber dans ses bras ?! Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait !"**

 **\- "Elle vous aime, Arthur. J'en suis convaincu."**

Merlin regarda le blond d'un air compatissant. Arthur semblait bouleversé. Il jeta un regard à son serviteur.

 **\- "Vous la reverrez, Arthur. Tout s'arrangera, j'en suis sûr."**

 **\- "Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ?"** maugréa le Roi.

 **\- "J'ai foie en vous, Arthur. Et en votre destin. Je suis certain que tout se passera bien."**

Arthur eu un léger sourire.

 **\- "Espérons que tu dises vrai"** fit-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Merlin sourit. Il se releva doucement.

- **"Dormez, Sire. Une longue journée nous attend demain**."

Arthur s'allongea, sans un mot de plus. Il posa l'anneau à coté de lui et ferma les yeux.

Merlin retourna à son couchage de fortune, et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

À quelque pas, Elyan regardait les regarda dormir, d'un œil attendrit.

* * *

 **\- "Debout les morts !"** lança Merlin en réveillant Arthur.

Arthur poussa un grognement de protestation.

\- " **Allez, Arthur, levez-vous ! "**

 **\- "Laisse moi, Merlin"** grommela le Roi. " **Je veux dormir."**

 **\- "Bon, ça au moins ça ne change pas"** murmura Merlin entre ses dents. **"Bon, allez, levez-vous, on va bientôt partir."**

Arthur se leva à contrecœur.

* * *

Les quatre hommes étaient maintenant partis depuis trois bonnes heures. Gauvain parlait sans discontinuer, avec qui voulait l'entendre.

Merlin, lui ruminait, dans son coin, un peu à l'écart.

 **\- "Allons, Merlin, tu ne vas pas bien ?"** lui fit Arthur avec un grand sourire. " **Ça ne va pas ?"**

 **\- "C'est sûr qu'écouter Gauvain parler pendant des heures, c'est assommant"** plaisanta Perceval.

Elyan rit aux éclat, tandis que le chevalier concerné par la blague se contenta de jeter un branchage sur le colosse.

Merlin sourit, amusé par la scène.

 **\- "Alors, Merlin ? Tu es sûr que ça va** ?" demanda le Roi en se tournant vers lui.

 **\- "Oui, c'est juste que...Arthur, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller dans la vallée de Sérym. Même Gaïus ne connaît pas de villages à cet endroit."**

Le visage d'Arthur se durcit.

 **\- "Merlin, on a déjà eu cette discussion, et je te répète que j'ai parfaitement confiance en les dires de mon oncle !"**

Merlin baissa la tête en soupirant. Le Roi n'avait pas l'air très enclin à d'autre mises en gardes.

Alors, le sorcier abandonna et continua à avancer, la mine sombre.

 **\- "Nous y voilà !"** lança Arthur en apercevant au loin des collines. " **La vallée de Sérym !"**

 **\- "Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des villages là-bas !"** s'étonna Gauvain. " **D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il n'y a que des brigands sur ces terres,** **elle en sont infestées."**

 **\- "Et bien espérons de ne pas tomber dessus"** fit Arthur d'un ton sans appel.

Elyan et Perceval s'entreregardèrent, surprit par la détermination du Roi. Merlin leurs fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le raisonner.

* * *

Les collines s'approchèrent doucement. Les cinq hommes arrivèrent à un col. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un espèce de chemin aux grande falaises terreuses. Merlin entendit soudain un bruit. Il eut à peine le temps de relevé la tête vers le haut que des hommes armés fondirent sur eux, sautant des rebords.

 **\- "Des brigands !"** hurla le sorcier

Arthur réussit à parer un coup d'épée, puis deux. Il avait beaucoup de mal à repousser ses assaillants, de plus en plus nombreux. Perceval donna un grand coup de pied à un ennemi, qui percuta trois de ses alliés. Les quatres bandits se retrouvèrent par terre. Gauvain et Elyan se battait ensemble contre le reste des troupes.

Les brigands arrivaient en masse. L'un deux se jeta sur Merlin. Celui-ci roula sur le côté pour l'esquiver, et Perceval fondit sur l'ennemi pour sauver le serviteur.

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Arthur. Celui-ci se battait seul contre trois bandits. Il peinait à les repousser. Merlin jeta un sort et l'un des assaillants trébucha et tomba, emportant un de ses compagnons dans sa chute. Arthur se débarrassa sans mal du dernier.

Soudain un cri retentit. Elyan venait de se prendre un coup dans les cotes. Gauvain et Perceval tentaient de le défendre de leurs mieux, cependant une vague d'adversaires se jetait déjà sur eux. Arthur se lança à leur rescousse.

 **\- "Arthur, non !"** hurla Merlin.

Mais le Roi ne l'écoutait pas. Il se jetait déjà dans la mêlée. Merlin tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de suivre le fil du combat, prêt à intervenir. On vit alors Gauvain tomber à terre. Perceval le défendait tant bien que mal. Arthur tourna la tête vers son chevalier, inquiet. Un brigand lui sauta dessus. Merlin fit tomber l'arme du vaurien d'un regard.

Mais soudain, il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper. Merlin hurla, et essaya de se débattre. Son assaillant le tenait fermement.

 **\- "Merlin !"** cria Arthur.

Arthur bondit à sa rescousse. Les brigands le poursuivirent. Le Roi se retourna, et en tua deux. Il essaya d'avancer jusqu'à son serviteur, mais les ennemis étaient trop nombreux.

Merlin fut trainer loin du combat. Il se débattait. Il hurlait. Le brigand le fit taire en le bâillonnant. Merlin se fit ligoter.

 **\- "Merlin, j'arrive !"** lança Arthur, entre deux assaillants.

Mais soudain, un énorme brigand frappa la tête du Roi, du pommeau de son épée. Merlin poussa un cri, étouffé par le bâillon. Le Roi tomba à terre. Merlin se débattit, mais un violent coup l'assomma. Il tomba par terre à son tour.

* * *

Merlin était allongé dans un cachot sombre. Il était encore inconscient. Ses mains étaient liées derrière son dos. Il était allongé sur le sol froid, toujours bâillonné. Arthur était à coté. Le sorcier et le Roi se tenait dos à dos. Le blond remua légèrement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il tenta de se relever, puis vit que ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Il commença à paniquer, et gigota dans tout les sens. C'est alors qu'il sentit le corps de Merlin derrière lui.

 **\- "Merlin ?"** appela-t-il

Mais le valet ne répondait pas. Arthur s'approcha en rampant vers son serviteur.

 **\- "Merlin ?!"** s'inquiéta-t-il. " **Merlin, tu vas bien ?!"**

Mais le brun ne réagit pas. Il était toujours inconscient.

Arthur s'adossa contre le mur du cachot, sans lâcher Merlin du regard.

* * *

Morgane s'approcha de la cellule plongé dans le noir. Dedans y reposait trois hommes. L'un d'eux, à la peau brune était blessé et semblait en piteux état. Un autres au cheveux bruns avait le teint pâle, et semblait être assommé. Seul le plus costaux des trois était pleinement conscient et regardait Morgane avec défi.

 **\- "Dame Morgane, évidemment. Ça ne pouvait qu'être vous qui étiez derrière tout ça."**

 **\- "Très juste, Perceval"** sourit la Prêtresse. " **Et vous devez savoir pourquoi je vous est capturé, n'est ce pas ?"**

Perceval se contenta de la regarder avec un air féroce.

 **\- "Allons, je suis sûre que vous avez une petite idée...** "se moqua-t-elle.

- **"Si c'est Arthur que vous voulez..."**

 **\- "Exactement, c'est lui que je veux."**

 **\- "Vous ne l'aurez jamais !"** lui lança Perceval, d'un air de défi.

Morgane sourit, d'un air cruelle. Elle eu un petit rire.

 **\- "Oh, mais le problème, c'est que je l'ai déjà."**

Perceval se figea.

\- " **Arthur"** reprit Morgane, " **se trouve dans mes cachots à l'instant même."**

* * *

Merlin ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, et tenta de se relever en grimaçant.

- **"Ça y est, Merlin, t'as finit de dormir ?!"** lança Arthur, d'un air sarcastique.

Merlin voulu parler mais le bâillon l'en empêcha. Il poussa un grognement de frustration.

Arthur soupira.

 **\- "Aaah, c'est bien la première fois que ça me déplaise que tu ne puisse pas parler."**

Merlin sourit, ce qui le fit immédiatement grimacer. Le bâillon était bien serré et il faisait assez mal.

 **\- "Bon, je vais t'aider à enlever ça"** fit le Roi.

Il se décolla du mur et s'approcha de Merlin en marchant sur les genoux. Le serviteur le regarda d'un air amusé.

 **\- "Si tu continue à te moquer de moi comme ça je ne t'aiderai pas , Merlin"** menaça-t-il.

Merlin détourna le regard mais ne perdit pas son air amusé pour autant.

Une fois arrivé près du valet, Arthur se tourna dos à lui et commença à défaire le nœud de ses mains liées. Le Roi prit pas mal de temps, mais après avoir essayer, non sans sermonner Merlin parce qu'il bougeait, il réussit à détacher le bâillon.

 **\- "Aaah"** lâcha Merlin, **"j'ai cru qu'on y arriverai jamais !"**

 **\- "Moi non plus"** avoua le blond.

 **\- "Où sommes nous ?"** demanda le magicien.

 **\- "Aucune idée"** mais en tout cas, " **on est prisonnier."**

 **\- "Vraiment ?"** ironisa Merlin. **"Je n'avais pas remarqué**."

 **\- "Toi, ne fais pas regretter de t'avoir enlever ton bâillon, parce que je pourrais très bien te le remettre."**

Merlin lui lança un regard septique, mais se tût.

 **\- "Bon"** lâcha Arthur, " **il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici."**

 **\- "On peut essayer de forcer la porte ?"** proposa Merlin.

 **\- Avec les mains liés ? N'y a-t-il aucune limite à ton idiotie, Merlin ?"**

 **\- "Et bien, peut être qu'on pourrait faire chanter un garde ?"**

 **\- "Il n'y a pas de garde. Je n'ai croisé personne."**

Merlin s'adossa contre le mur en soupirant.

 **\- "Alors on est coincé ici ?"** souffla-t-il

 **\- "Il semblerait."**

 **\- "Génial"** sourit Merlin, " **être coincé dans un cachot avec vous, il ne manquait plus que ça !"**

- **"Et bien, au moins, si on te détache, j'aurais quelqu'un pour cirer mes bottes"** ricana Arthur.

Merlin sourit un peu. Il lança un regard au Roi. Celui-ci semblait désespéré.

 **\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Arthur, on va s'en sortir."**

 **\- "Ah oui, et comment, je te prie ?"**

Merlin lui lança un regard encourageant.

- **"Et bien je vais me débrouiller pour vous sauver la vie, et vous de daignerez même pas me remercier. Comme d'habitude en fait."**

 **\- "Merlin"** sourit Arthur, " **si tu nous sort de là, je veux bien je te remercier à genoux !"**

 **\- "Dans ce cas, j'espère que j'arriverai à nous faire sortir."**

* * *

Gauvain releva légèrement la tête. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda autour de lui, d'un air inquiet.

 **\- "Elyan** **!"** s'écria-t-il en voyant son ami, " **Vous allez bien ?!"**

 **\- "Gauvain !"** s'exclama Perceval, " **Vous êtes réveillé !"**

Gauvain hocha la tête.

 **\- "Où sommes-nous ?"** balbutia-t-il

- **"Dans les cahots de Morgane."**

Le chevalier au longs cheveux châtains eu soudain une expression paniqué.

 **\- "Où est Arthur ? Et Merlin ? Les avez-vous vu ?!"**

Perceval grimaça d'un air sombre.

 **\- "Non. Ils se sont fait capturer eux aussi."**

Gauvain bondit sur ses pieds.

 **\- "Il faut que nous les cherchions ! Arthur ?!"** appela-t-il, en passant sa tête à travers les barreaux. " **Vous êtes là ? Merlin ?!"**

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

 **\- "ARTHUR ?! MERLIN ?!"** hurla-t-il d'un air paniqué.

- **"Gauvain..."** murmura Perceval, " **j'ai déjà essayer, ça ne sert à rien. Gardez vos forces, vous êtes encore faible..."**

Gauvain frappa le mur avec dégout. Il vibrait de colère.

 **\- "Si Morgane leurs a fait le moindre mal, je la traquerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle"** dit-il d'un ton ferme.

 **\- "Et je la traquerai à vos cotés"** acquiesça Perceval.

Gauvain sourit à son ami, et s'assit à coté d'Elyan, attendant qu'il se réveille.

* * *

Un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir. Merlin se précipita vers la porte de la cellule pour voir se qui se passait.

 **\- "Des gardes !"** pesta-t-il.

 **\- "Combien y en a-t-il ?"** demanda Arthur.

 **\- "Seulement trois. Mais...Attendez ! Il vienne vers nous !"**

Les pas se faisaient effectivement de plus en plus fort.

\- " **Arthur que fait-on ?"**

Le Roi n'eut pas le temps de répondre : la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement métallique, laissant apparaître les geôliers. Ils empoignèrent les deux amis et les trainèrent hors de la cellule. Merlin tenta de se débattre mais l'homme était bien trop costaux pour lui. Arthur frappa un garde d'un revers de coude. Il parvint presque à s'évader, seulement le deuxième homme se jeta sur lui. Avec les mains liés, le Roi n'avait aucune chance. Les geôliers le tinrent fermement, et Arthur ne put plus bouger.

Les gardes les trainèrent à travers deux couloirs, menant à un grande porte de chêne. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant, elle s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître une arène au sol en terre battue. Au dessus, le ciel était visible, car aucun toit ne se dressait. Le soleil brillait joyeusement, sans se soucier du malheur des deux amis. Autour de l'arène, il y avait des gradins en bois, sur lesquels des multitudes de soldats étaient assit, criant et hurlant d'impatience.

Puis une silhouette se détacha de la foule et s'avança vers eux. À peine fut-elle levée que tous se turent. Il s'agissait d'une femme aux cheveux noirs décoiffés.

 **\- "Morgane** !" rugit Arthur en se débattant.

La femme le toisa d'un sourire cruel.

 **\- "Bonjour, mon cher frère."**

* * *

Perceval arpentait la prison, en faisant les cents pas. Soudain, Elyan gémit. Aussitôt, Gauvain et le colosse se précipitèrent sur lui pour voir s'il allait bien.

- **"Elyan ?"** appela le chevalier musclé. " **Elyan ? Vous m'entendez ?"**

Le blessé gigota un peu. Il lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur, suivi d'une grimace.

 **\- "Elyan ?"** s'inquiéta Gauvain

- **"Gauvain...Perceval..**." murmura-t-il en ouvrant les paupières. " **O...Où suis-je ?"**

 **\- "On s'est fait capturer par Morgane"** expliqua Gauvain d'une voix sourde.

Elyan se redressa vivement, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

 **\- "Stop, stop !"** le calma Perceval en le rallongeant **. "Ne bougez pas, je cois que vous avez les côtes froissées. "**

Soudain un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit à leurs oreilles.

 **\- "Que ce passe-t-il ?"** demanda Gauvain. " **Ça vient de l'intérieur du bâtiment !"**

 **\- "Je ne sais pas"** murmura Perceval.

Des pas s'approchèrent de la cellule. Des gardes arrivèrent à la porte.

 **-"...Mais je pense qu'on va bientôt le savoir."**

* * *

Merlin et Arthur avaient été emmenés au milieu de l'arène. La foule avait repris ses cris et un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonnait à présent entre les murs.

Morgane s'avança.

 **\- "Et bien, mon cher frère, vous êtes toujours accompagné de votre fidèle serviteur, mon vieil ami Merlin !"**

Des ricanements s'échappèrent de la foule.

- **"Hum, vous êtes prêts à risquer milles et un dangers, tout les deux, pas vrai ? J'avoue que j'aimerai bien une petite démonstration !"**

Elle claqua des doigts et aussitôt deux portes s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir une dizaine d'hommes armés. Les gardes tranchèrent les liens des deux amis. Morgane leurs lança deux épées du haut de son promontoire. Arthur se jeta dessus et en jeta une à Merlin. Le sorcier jeta un air dégouté à l'arme : la lame était émoussée et la rouille avait commencée à ronger le fer. Il se retourna néanmoins vers les bandits avec aplomb.

 **\- "Très bien"** lâcha Arthur. " **Si c'est un combat que veut Morgane, on va lui en donner un. Es-tu avec moi, Merlin ?"**

 **\- "Oui,** **toujours** " répondit le magicien d'un œil brillant.

 **\- "Alors, À L'ATTAQUE !"**

 **\- "POUR L'AMOUR DE CAMELOT !"** crièrent-ils ensemble en s'élançant vers les ennemis.

Un grand homme fondit sur Merlin, décidé à en découdre. Le valet esquiva le coup de glaive de son adversaire et le frappa au visage du revers de son épée. L'homme se plaqua les mains au visage en se tordant de douleur. Merlin couru vers la masse de guerriers, serrant fermement son épée. Il fondit sur un ennemi, qu'il désarma d'un coup, et para l'attaque d'un autre qui tentait de l'avoir par surprise. Cependant, celui-ci réattaqua plus violemment. Merlin esquiva de justesse le coup, mais se trouva déséquilibré. Son adversaire en profita pour lui donner un coup de genou, le faisant tomber à terre. L'homme brandit son épée et attaqua le magicien. Celui-ci réussit à esquiver d'une roulade sur le coté. Il tenta de frapper son adversaire de son épée, mais celui-ci le désarma. Il était en position de faiblesse. Il n'arriverai pas à s'en tirer très longtemps.

Mais soudain, Arthur se jeta sur l'ennemi et le terrassa. Merlin récupéra rapidement son épée.

 **\- "Allons Merlin, relève-toi et arrête de flemmarder** **!"** lança le Roi un sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- "J'ai faillit mourir !"** protesta le valet en se relevant.

\- " **Tant mieux, ça m'aurait fait des vacances !"** rit le blond.

Aussitôt il bondir sur un ennemi et le désarma, puis il fit tomber à terre. Mais soudain, trois autres lui sautèrent dessus. Arthur tenta de les gérer, mais il perdait petit à petit du terrain. Merlin couru sur-le-champ lui prêter main forte. Il désarma le plus faible des trois et parra le coup d'un autre.

 **\- "Merlin ?!"** s'exclama Arthur

 **\- "Vous ne croyiez comme même pas que j'allais vous laisser tomber ?"** sourit le magicien.

Arthur lui sourit en retour. Et d'un même mouvement ils repoussèrent le deuxième ennemi. Le blond fit trébucher le dernier et Merlin le fit basculer d'un coup de pied. Leur adversaire tomba à la reverse.

Arthur se tourna pour chercher un nouvel adversaire, mais aucun ne vint. Tous avaient été vaincus. La plupart étaient étalés par terre, grimaçant. Certain essayaient de se relever. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne semblaient grièvement blessé ou morts.

 **\- "Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?!"** brailla Morgane. **"Relevez vous et battez vous !"**

 **\- "Ça suffit, Morgane !"** lança Arthur. " **Tes hommes ont été vaincus. Aucune raison de continuer le combat. Je n'ai pas l'envie de tuer qui que ce soit."**

Morgane eut un petit rictus.

\- " **Arthur le Clément"** ricana-t-elle. " **Que de qualités ! Mais la pitié ne vous servira à rien contre ce qui vous attend !"**

Une acclamation s'éleva de la foule. Une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Les ennemis coururent se mettre à l'abri, repartant d'où ils étaient venus. Arthur scruta l'intérieur espérant -mais redoutant- voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Alors, un immense lézard sortit hors de la cage. Il avait deux immense plaque sur le dos et des dents pointues.

 **\- "Un Cockatrice !"** s'écria Merlin

 **\- "Un quoi ?!"** balbutia Arthur

- **"Un Cockatrice, c'est un gardien de la forêt de Balor ! Vous en avez affrontez un une fois, lorsque vous étiez aller chercher une fleur de Morteos."** _(NDA : Ep 4 saison 1)_

 **\- "Et bien, on devrait se méfier dans ce cas !"**

Arthur se mit en position d'attaque. La créature se cabra et poussa un cri suraigu. Puis elle bondit vers le Roi. Celui-ci esquiva facilement mais la bête repassa à l'attaque. Elle faucha les jambes du blond d'un coup de patte.

 **\- "Arthur !"** cria Merlin

 **\- "C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ?"** lança morgane d'un ton moqueur. " **Vraiment, je suis très déçue."**

Merlin se jeta sur la bête, pour le protéger. Arthur en profita et réussit à s'extirper de l'emprise du monstre en roulant sur le coté. Le sorcier planta son épée dans le flanc du monstre. Son cri perçant déchirait les tympans. Puis la créature repoussa Merlin d'un grand coup de tête.

Le valet roula à terre dans un cri de douleur.

 **\- "Merlin !"** hurla Arthur

Mais le monstre se ruait déjà vers le serviteur. Le Roi s'interposa juste à temps et trancha la chair du monstre d'un cou d'épée. La bête poussa un nouveau cri. Le blond planta sa lame dans le cœur de la bête accentuant ses hurlements. Puis la créature s'effondra, tombant raide morte sur le sol terreux.

Des huées résonnèrent depuis la foule. Morgane les fit taire d'un geste.

Elle finit par applaudir, d'un air moqueur, en jetant à Arthur un faux sourire.

 **\- "Félicitation, mon cher frère, vous avez une fois de plus prouvé votre courage admirable !"**

Mais le Roi ne l'écoutait pas, il s'était déjà rué sur Merlin, pour voir s'il allait bien. Le valet grimaçait un se tenant le ventre. Il avait l'air sonné. Il avait quelques écorchures sur le visage, et probablement quelques entailles sur le torse.

 **\- "Arthur..."** ânonna-t-il. **"V...Vous allez bien ?"**

 **\- "C'est à moi que tu demande ça ?!"** fit le roi en riant de soulagement.

Merlin sourit, mais son sourire se transforma vite en grimace de douleur.

- **"Je vous ai encore sauvé la vie"** fit-il en riant.

 **\- "Et bien, vu le résultat, fait en sorte que ça ne devienne pas une habitude !"** ordonna le Roi qui tentait de cacher son amusement.

Un rire glacé retentit.

 **\- "Allons"** ricana Morgane. " **Regardez-moi ces deux là ! Ne sont ils pas adorables ?!"**

Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent de l'assemblée.

 **\- "Dites-moi, mon cher frère, pourquoi tenez vous tant à ce serviteur ?!"**

 **\- "Parce que c'est mon ami"** répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

 **\- "Oh, vraiment ? Et bien figurez-vous que c'est précisément pour cette raison qu'il est ici !"**

Le calme s'installa dans les gradins.

\- " **Mais, j'en oublie la politesse, vous devez surement vous en faire pour vos hommes, n'est ce pas ?"**

Elle fit un signe de main, et un porte s'ouvrit sur l'arène. Perceval, Gauvain et Elyan se tenaient derrière. Ils étaient tout trois enchainés. Le chevalier métisse tenait à peine debout, il était soutenu, tant bien que mal, par Gauvain.

Merlin se releva lentement, le regard figé sur les chevaliers.

 **\- "Qu'allez vous leurs faire ?!"** hurla-t-il en direction de Morgane.

 **\- "À eux, rien. Ils sont juste là en spectateurs"** sourit-elle. " **C'est vous deux qui m'intéressez. Il n'y qu'un seul moyen pour vous de vous sortir : L'un d'entre vous deux devra tuer l'autre."**

Un terrible silence plana. Merlin et Arthur se jetèrent un regard horrifié.

 **\- "Quoi ?!"** s'exclama Arthur. " **M...Mais, pourquoi faites vous cela ?!"**

\- " **Peut être parce que, moi aussi, j'ai vu mes alliés mourir les uns après les autres ?!"** hurla-t-elle. " **Où bien, parce que moi aussi je sais ce que c'est d'être trahie et menacée de mort par ceux que je pensais mes amis ?!"**

Elle jeta un regard de braise vers Merlin.

 **\- "Peut être parce ce que tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de vous faire subir les mêmes douleurs que celles que j'ai pu endurer ?!"**

Elle se leva, une flamme de rage et de folie luisait dans ses yeux.

Arthur baissa la tête, ne pouvant supporter l'intensité du regard de la sorcière.

 **\- "Morgane..."** murmura-t-il, " **I...Il doit y avoir une solution. Nous étions amis autrefois, l'avez vous oublié ? Nous pouvons encore nous réconcilier. Je vous en prie, s'il reste a moindre parcelle de la jeune femme si généreuse et compatissante que vous étiez, alors oubliez nos querelles."**

 **\- "La jeune femme que j'étais est morte et enterrée, Arthur** , cracha Morgane avec dédain. **Et mon seul ravissement serait de vous voir votre tête au bout d'une pic."**

Elle avait lancé ses mots d'un ton froid, pourtant il résonnaient de haine et de mépris.

 **\- "Et si ce n'est pas vous qui ne mourrez pas lors de ce duel, vous subirez la même douleur que la mienne : perdre un être cher, conclu la sorcière avec un sourire cruel."**

Sur ce elle lança une dague au milieu de l'arène. La foule poussa des acclamations. l'arme atterrie entre le serviteur et le Roi et se planta dans le sol.

Merlin la regarda, les mains tremblantes. Il jeta un regard de détresse aux chevaliers derrière lui. Les hommes abordaient un air choqué, et leurs teints étaient devenus pâle.

Arthur fixait son valet, refusant de croire se qui était en train de se passer.

- **"Tuez-moi, Arthur"** souffla Merlin. " **Vous devez survivre. Ma vie n'a que peu d'importance."**

Le Roi recula, scandalisé.

 **\- "Non, non ! Je refuse de faire cela ! Je préfèrerai mourir que de te voir mort !"**

Les yeux de Merlin embuèrent de larmes.

 **\- "Arthur..."** murmura-t-il.

Le blond s'avança près au milieu de l'arène et arracha le couteau de terre.

Morgane s'agita sur son siège, les yeux rivé sur la lame.

Arthur s'approcha lentement du valet. Merlin déglutit, et une petite larmes coula sur sa joue. Puis un petit sourire rassurant décora son visage. Il était près à mourir.

Arthur se tenait à présent en face du sorcier. Merlin avait le regard plongé dans celui du Roi. Il n'avait pas peur. Il attendit le coup fatal.

Mais celui-ci ne vint pas.

Arthur lui tendit le poignard, l'air déterminé.

 **\- "Tue-moi, Merlin. Tue-moi, et enfuit toi d'ici avec les chevaliers."**

Merlin ouvrit la bouche.

- **"Arthur...Jamais je ne pourrais vous tuez ! Je m'y refuse."**

 **\- "Merlin..."** siffla Arthur entre ses dents. " **Ne fais pas l'idiot, c'est ta seule chance !"**

Des larmes brillaient au coin des yeux du blond.

 **\- "Arthur...non..."** protesta faiblement Merlin.

 **\- "Pour une fois dans ta vie, Merlin, fais ce que je t'ordonne !"**

Le sorcier avait le regard perdu dans celui du Roi.

 **\- "Vas y, Merlin"** murmura Arthur. " **Ce n'est rien. Je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour toi. Parce que...Parce que tu es mon ami. Et je tiens à te dire que je ne t'ai jamais trouvé idiot. Ni couard. En réalité, tout l'inverse de cela. Tu es ami loyal, Merlin. Et je ne voudrai avoir aucun autre serviteur que toi."**

Le Roi eut un petit sourire, et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Merlin empoigna la dague, les larmes aux yeux.

Il la leva au ciel...

...Et la lança en direction de Morgane.

La sorcière reçu la lame en plein cœur. Elle exorbita les yeux. Son regard s'était soudainement empli de terreur. Elle poussa un cri silencieux. Elle tenta d'avancer, en trébuchant, et s'accrocha à la rambarde de la tribune. Son regard paniqué fixait Merlin avec intensité. Elle poussa un cri de fureur, qui résonna dans l'arène. Ses yeux virèrent au doré. Les murs tremblèrent. Des fissures apparurent. Un pan de mur s'écroula.

Les brigands dans les gradins s'agitèrent dans tout les sens en criant, complètement paniqués. tous abandonnèrent l'arène, fuyant les lieux.

Arthur regarda Merlin, surpris et choqué. Merlin lui sourit timidement. Le blond couru vers lui et le serra brièvement contre lui.

 **\- "J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre"** avoua-t-il d'une voix brisée. " **J'ai cru que j'allais mourir**."

 **\- "Je ne vous aurai jamais laissé vous sacrifier, Arthur"** sourit Merlin.

 **\- "Et ce, même si je te l'ordonne"** fit le Roi en roulant des yeux.

 **\- "Vous savez bien que je ne vous obéit jamais."**

Arthur rit doucement.

 **\- "Heu, je veux pas vous dérangez"** hurla Gauvain, " **mais le bâtiment risque de s'écrouler, et on est toujours attachés ! Venez nous aider !"**

Merlin et Arthur coururent aider les chevaliers. Elyan était toujours aussi mal en point. Arthur Brisa les chaines d'un coup d'épée et Perceval et Gauvain portèrent Elyan, pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre.

Les murs craquèrent dans un bruit sourd. Le sol commençait à trembler.

 **\- "L'arène va s'écrouler"** s'écria Arthur. " **Courrez, vite !"**

Les quatre compagnons partirent en courant, portant Elyan. Ils sortirent en passant par le mur effondré. À peine furent-ils sortit qu'ils s'effondrèrent dans l'herbe, le souffle court. Aussitôt, les murs de l'arène craquèrent et tombèrent dans un bruit sourd, détruisant le bâtiment.

 **\- "...On...s'en est...sortit"** balbutia Merlin en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

- **"Oui, il s'en est fallu de peu"** murmura Gauvain.

 **\- "Et Morgane ?"** demanda Perceval. " **Vous croyez qu'elle est morte ?"**

Merlin secoua la tête.

\- " **Je ne pense pas. Elle résiste à beaucoup de chose. Seule la magie peut la tuer."**

 **\- "Peut importe"** le coupa Arthur. " **On est tous en vie. C'est le plus important."**

Merlin jeta un regard inquiet à Elyan.

 **\- "Ne t'en fait pas Merlin"** fit Perceval d'un ton rassurant. " **Il va s'en sortir, il est solide."**

- **"Rentrons vite à Camelot"** ordonna Arthur.

* * *

Cinq cavaliers franchirent la porte de Camelot. Léon poussa un cri de soulagement en voyant Arthur parmi eux.

 **\- "Sire"** fit-il un grand sourire au lèvres, " **On ne vous attendait plus !"**

 **\- "On a eu un léger contre temps"** grimaça-t-il. " **Mais je vous raconterai ça plus tard, pour l'instant emmenez Elyan chez Gaïus, il a besoin de soin."**

Léon s'exécuta.

* * *

Le Roi franchit la porte de ses appartements. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Et s'assit sur son lit, épuisé. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

 **\- "Oui ?"**

La tête de Merlin apparu dans l'entrebâillement.

 **\- "Entre, Merlin, entre"** sourit Arthur.

Le valet entra et se plaça devant la porte.

 **\- "Vous vouliez me voir ?"**

 **\- "Effectivement"** fit Arthur. **"Je voulais te parler de deux choses. Premièrement, je tenais à m'excuser."**

Merlin ouvrit des yeux ronds.

 **\- "Vous ? Vous excuser ?"**

 **\- "Oui"** fit Arthur, honteux. "Léon **dit ne pas avoir vu Agravain depuis notre départ. Il n'est toujours pas revenu. Je dois admettre que tu avais raison. Agravain nous a bel et bien trahit."**

Il avait dit ses mots d'un air peiné.

 **\- "Désolé d'avoir douté de toi, Merlin. J'aurais du t'écouter."**

Il lança un Merlin un petit sourire. Le valet était un peu mal à l'aise.

 **\- "Heu, et bien, merci. Je...c'est juste que...je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir droit à des remerciements."**

 **\- "C'est justement le deuxième point dont je voulais te parler"** dit Arthur. " **Je...tenais à te remercier pour ce qui c'est passé dans l'arène. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu nous as tous sauvé la vie."**

Merlin regarda Arthur avec émotion.

 **\- "C'est normal, Arthur. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir. C'est mon rôle de vous protéger."**

Arthur sourit.

 **\- "Tu es plus courageux que tu en a l'air, Merlin."**

Le valet fronça les sourcils.

 **\- "Serait-ce un compliment qui vient de sortir de votre bouche ?"** plaisanta-t-il

Arthur se durcit, l'air menaçant.

 **\- "Pas du tout. Ne te fais pas d'idée."**

Merlin sourit, amusé.

 **\- "En tout cas, j'attends toujours que vous teniez votre promesse"** lança-t-il.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

 **\- "Quelle promesse ?!"**

 **\- "Oh, trois fois rien. Juste celle que vous m'avez dites dans les cachots."**

Le visage du Roi se fana.

 **\- "Je...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, Merlin."**

 **\- "** ** _"Si tu nous sort de là, je veux bien te remercier à genoux"_** **",** récita Merlin un grand sourire aux lèvres. " **Ça vous dit quelque chose ?"**

Arthur blêmit.

 **\- "Je...Je plaisantais, Merlin. Si tu pense vraiment que je vais m'agenouiller devant toi, tu es encore plus idiot que ce que je croyais."**

 **\- "Plaisanterie ou pas, une promesse est une promesse, Sire"** fit le valet d'un air victorieux.

- **"C'est ridicule ! Je n'ai pas à tenir mes promesses devant mon serviteur !"**

 **\- "Un Roi qui ne tient même pas ses promesses ! Quel grand monarque que voici !"**

 **\- "Tais-toi"** Merlin.

 **\- "Oh, je vous ai vexé ?!"** ironisa le sorcier.

Arthur poussa un long soupir. Il contempla longtemps le valet, l'air furieux de s'être fait avoir. Le magicien le regardait, exalté.

Alors, le visage tordu en une immense grimace, le Roi s'agenouilla devant le sorcier.

- **"Merci, Merlin de m'avoir sauvé la vie"** maugréa-t-il

 **\- "Qu'avez vous dit ?"** fit Merlin en souriant, " **Je n'ai pas bien entendu."**

 **\- "MERCI DE M'AVOIR SAUVE LA VIE !"** râla le Roi. " **Bon, je peux me relever ?!"**

 **\- "Ça ira pour cette fois"** fit le valet d'un air triomphal.

Arthur se releva un bougonnant.

 **\- "Bon, maintenant va laver les écurie immédiatement !"** rugit-il.

Merlin se précipita dehors, un sourire béat collé sur le visage.

 **\- "Oh et Merlin, si tu répète ce qui vient de se passer à qui que se soit, tu passera une semaine sur le pilori. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?!"**

 **\- "C'est très clair, Sire !"** fit Merlin en partant, toujours un immense sourire collé au visage.

* * *

Lorsque le Roi se rendit le lendemain au terrain d'entrainement, Gauvain l'accosta l'air hilare.

 **\- "Alors, Majesté, il parait que Merlin est notre nouveau Roi ?"**

 **\- "Que voulez vous dire ?"**

- **"Je ne sais pas, je pose juste la question, vu qu'il parait que vous vous inclinez devant lui"** fit le chevalier avec un clin d'œil.

Arthur jeta un regard sanglant à Gauvain, bien trop occupé à rire pour s'en soucier.

Le Roi était rouge de colère.

 **\- "MERLIN !"**


End file.
